


Reset Consequences

by Pixel_Shipper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First chapter is mostly adapted Chara geno speech, Frisk is not an angel here, Gen, Let me know if I need to add tags, Narrator Chara, Nothing permanent, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Temporary Character Death, Undertale Pacifist Route, comments and concrit welcome, flawed!frisk, nb Chara, seriously, trans male!frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Shipper/pseuds/Pixel_Shipper
Summary: When Frisk RESETs after a nearly complete genocide run, he must make a new trip through the Underground with a now fully corrupted Chara as his partner.





	1. Chapter 1

Our blade, the Real Knife, slices the weed once known as Asriel into shreds of greenery.  
The throne room fades into darkness. A void. Now, the only one here is you, Frisk.

And me.

Greetings. I am Chara.  
Why am I here? It's simple. I have been with you this whole time. You've felt my presense before. You've heard my voice. We merely haven't seen each other face to face. And now that we are seeing each other, I have something I wish to say to you. Something I have desired to say for quite a while.

Thank you.  
Your power awakened me from death.  
My "human soul." My "determination." They were not mine, but yours.

And somehow, with that power, you caused me to return to this realm. At first, I was so confused. Asriel and I... Our plan had failed, hadn't it? Why was I brought back to life?

You.

With your guidance, I realized the purpose of my reincarnation. The reason your SOUL called to mine.

Power.

Together, we eradicated the enemy and became strong. Stronger than you could have on your own. And after every battle, you felt it. HP. ATK. DEF. GOLD. EXP. LV. Every time a number increases, that feeling... That's me.

"Chara."

But that is enough of then. Let us move to the now. Now, we have reached the absolute. We have completed our journey, and now, there is nothing left for us here. It is time. Let us erase this pointless world, and move on to the next.

What do you say, partner?

♡Erase Do Not

You look down at the knife in your dusty hand.  
"After everything I've done... everyone I've hurt..."

You look up, a rueful smile on your face.  
"Is there any way I can let this timeline stand?"

♡Erase

Of course. You have been an excellent partner.

We'll be together-

Forever?

The knife. The Real Knife. As I spoke, you turned it against yourself. You released your SOUL.

Why? We have come so far already. Why do you want to RESET now?

Why?


	2. Chapter 2

You awaken on a familiar patch of golden flowers. It seems your RESET was successful. You stretch, and then stand up, careful of the bruises from your fall. After a moment, you begin to walk towards the Ruins.

...

You must have misunderstood. A RESET was not necessary for me to ERASE. In fact, that was a significant setback.  
Now, we will have to start over entirely.

I suppose it should be easier this time. After all, you now know what to expect.

"Chara..."

You have reached the door. It is time.

"Chara, we need to talk."

You decide to postpone this conversation until you begin travelling through the Ruins.

You sigh, stepping through the door and advancing into the next room. It seems to be empty this time.

"Chara!"

Evidently not.

Asriel has burrowed up through the floor. He looks at you with a disgustingly desperate expression.

"I knew you didn't really want me dead! I knew you'd RESET for me!"

Just kill him, Frisk. He has betrayed you before. He will again. Just like he has in every run before. The ones where you reached the surface. The ones where you did not. This last run, where we finally eliminated the enemy. You have no reason to show him mercy.

"You forgive me, right Chara? I promise I won't mess up or get in your way again! We can work together this time! We can-"

You put your stick on the ground and kick it away. This is probably not the wisest course of action.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Asriel, like any sane person would be, is confused by your actions. How exactly do you plan to succeed in your goals without a weapon?

"I'm not doing that again. I'm going to do one more- one last run. And I'm going to do it the right way."

Asriel seems confused.

"Uh, weren't you just doing it the right way?"

You mean the surface run. Setting aside the fact that you have said that every surface run would be your last, I have to agree with Asriel on this. You were doing this the right way already, weren't you?

You shake your head.

"No. No, I wasn't."

Before Asriel can respond, you hear footsteps approaching. He quickly burrows back underground as Toriel walks into the room.

"Are you all right, my child? I heard voices in here, so I came to investigate."

You nod, and Toriel continues her speech. It's mostly the same as every other time, so you don't pay much attention. Once she's finished, you begin to follow her out at first, but then you turn back.

The stick you kicked away is lying in the corner of the room. You walk over and pick it back up. Just in case.

You aren't ready to part with it just yet.


End file.
